Supresence
Character Supresence is a god who is to control, and keep balance of the War Universe. Supresence even has his own lair, and if you get close the space around you would turn to his dominant color in this case brown. Supresence has a brown cloak over him with a hood he uses to cover his face in darkness with only 2 of his eyes appearing in white. Supresence's alignment is actually slightly good which means he's mostly neutral, but he's leaning toward the good alignment. Role in Weegee Chronicles Supresence is a god in Weegee Chronicles we have, yet to see any other gods, but Supresence is the god who keeps balance in the War Universe even though he is failing since the War Universe is undergoing several wars at the moment. He will also return in season 3 although his role is mainly the same as the previous season. He was revealed to have been a part of Vitiance's Cult before he became god himself. It was depicted that he didn't really like it that much shown by his expressions during the flashback. Abilities Since Supresence is a god who keeps balance in the War Universe he would have a ton of special abilities. Such as basic abilities, and he's also able to change the fabric the universe like all the other gods can do. He can also destroy a universe with a single thought. He likely has many more, but we haven't seen much of him yet. Relationships * Sanic Supresence hates Sanic due to Sanic disrespecting him, and punched Sanic. Although Supresence decided to spare Sanic since he's a hero. * Livion Livion is loyal to Supresence since Supresence is the god of the War Universe the heroes were currently on, and since Supresence could destroy the universe along with the heroes if they were to disrespect him just like Sanic did. * WC Heroes Supresence was annoyed about how the heroes disturbed him (especially Sanic), and just like The Entity he think that the heroes are a waste of his time, but he went ahead, and spared Sanic, and teleported the heroes to the Dark Universe. * Pureegee Supresence does have a rivalry with Pureegee as his universe is in much better shape then his is in currently. Another reason is that Pureegee does work harder then Supresence does as well. His relationship with him got worse when after telling the truth about Vitiance, Pureegee threatens to kill him, and demands he and Concordea to not come near Vitiance or his universe After Vitiance died, he and the other Gods were banished from the Prime Universe. * Concordea Concordea gets very angry at Supresence easily. As Supresence is incredibly lazy, and his universe being in very bad shape. Also Supresence doesn't seem very impressed of her choices of having the heroes defeat people like Shiroma and Cyro. He does however, agree upon that Vitiance was getting too much power for his own good. * Somon Somon is the Demi-God Supresence and Concordea made. However, his current relationship with him is unknown they seem to have a decent relationship as Somon informed Supresence about MUTK gaining The Orbs of Reality. Facts * Supresence is actually one of the weakest gods out there. * Supresence watches over the War Universe. * Supresence's alignment is slightly good. * Supresence's design is actually based off of Zeno and Zion's design in Epic Universe: Next Generations. * Supresence's redesign is made by Chrenfoka. Category:Deities Category:Pink Universe inhabitants Category:Neutral Category:Characters